Y mettre un terme
by xQuelqu'une
Summary: Fantômes. Malédiction. Des rumeurs sont lancées. On entend même parler de fin du monde. Sur un fond de Kisshu/Ichigo. Attention : cela peut miner le moral.
1. I

«_ Maman ?_ »

Elle pénètre la pièce. Les murs sont teintés de rouge, le sol luit d'un liquide carmin. Des traces de mains se dessinent en rouge. Elles ne sont pas nettes, tout comme les pas de la même façon disposés sur le parterre de l'entrée. Seul la respiration hachée de la jeune fille se fait entendre dans le couloir.

« _Maman ?_ »

Le regard apeuré, la voix tremblante autant que ses jambes, elle appelle désespérément. Mille questions traversent son esprit. Chacune en entraine une autre.

« _Ré…pond._ »

Là, allongée à même le sol, le corps d'une personne. Une flaque rouge, encore, l'entoure. Le visage de l'enfant se noie de larmes. Ses mains posées contre les oreilles encadrent sa tête devenue lourde. L'information arrive enfin et dans un cri de douleur, ses jambes cèdent.

Beaucoup de monde s'agitent autour d'elle mais elle les voit à peine. On essaie de la faire parler mais elle ne les entend pas. Les sons ne sont qu'un bourdonnement assourdissant. Puis, tout s'assombrit. Elle bascule sur le côté et est réceptionnée par un blond avant que sa tête n'heurte le sol.

Elle se relève difficilement. Assise sur un lit, elle fait face à deux personnes. L'un est brun aux cheveux longs, l'autre est blonde aux cheveux courts. En la voyant, la plus jeune lui saute au cou et se met à pleurer. Alors tout lui revient en un flash et elle éclate en sanglots à son tour. Trop occupées à pleurer, elle ne voit pas entrer deux nouveaux individus. L'un deux parle au brun.

« _Depuis quand s'est-elle réveillée ?_  
_- A l'instant_. »

Alors ils reportent leur regard sur les pleureuses. Oui, ils comprennent. Eux aussi ont perdu des êtres chers, il y a longtemps.

**Deux semaines.**  
Elle a eu le temps d'apprendre que son père était parti aussi et qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à être touchée par un tel malheur. Evidemment, les autorités n'ont pas d'éléments amenant à une piste. Seul fait, les proches des victimes se connaissent, sans exception. Alors chacun a eu droit à son interrogatoire long et pénible. Mais au fond, le groupe n'a pas besoin de tout ça ; ils ont déjà compris.

**Un mois.**  
Chacun se remet doucement. D'autres meurtres ont lieu. Même massacre attribué à un même meurtrier. Mais cette fois-ci, aucuns liens, aucunes pistes.

**Samedi.**  
Chacun occupe la place qui lui est destinée. Deux en cuisine, trois en salle et deux au sous-sol. Les deux derniers attendent un signe. Le signal qui leur dira de passer à l'action. Mais les heures défilent et rien ne vient. L'heure est à la fermeture du café. Les clients s'en vont, les serveuses s'affalent sur les tables, fatiguées. Elles discutent un peu mais moins qu'avant. Le moral n'y est pas. Elles pensent. Elles pensent à des choses semblables, qui se rapprochent car elles arrivent toujours à une même conclusion, quoique formulée différemment.  
Ce soir-là, on annonce aux informations de nouveaux décès provenant d'une autre ville. Une réunion de crise à propos de ces disparitions est en court. Près de cent morts en un peu plus d'un mois, soit à peu près trois par jour.

**Deux mois.**  
Le nombre a triplé. Une demande d'aide est envoyée aux pays voisins. Toujours aucunes pistes, aucuns indices. Fantômes Malédiction. Des rumeurs sont lancées. On entend même parler de fin du monde.  
Les jours se suivent mais rien ne s'arrange. Le blond envoie son équipe faire des recherches, des rondes. On change de méthodes. Il faut agir au plus vite.

* * *

Comment dire... Disons que ça date de longtemps et que je l'ai repris sans jamais penser la poursuivre un jour, ni même la publier ?  
Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de parties d'ailleurs, si tout du moins, je la finis... Si ça plait pas, je la finirais pour moi seule.  
Je sais que c'est différent de d'habitude. Tout du moins, de mon point de vue.


	2. II

**Mardi.  
**Elles ne vont plus en cours. Elles passent leur temps au café. Service, pâtisserie, surveillance sont devenus leurs matières. Elles espèrent et redoutent leurs apparitions. Elles savent que cela décidera de tout.

**Trois mois.  
**Au milieu de la nuit. Tout est calme et chacun en profite pour se reposer. Cependant, une boule de poil commence à s'agiter dans son coin. Un bip régulier s'active dans le sous-sol et un blond ouvre soudainement les yeux. Il descend les marches deux à deux et s'arrête tout juste en bas de l'escalier. Non, il n'a pas rêvé. Le signal s'est mis en route.

« _On a réussi à les localiser._ »

Il se retourne en un bond pour faire face à la voix. Elle rit jaune.

« _On dirait que tu ne m'as pas entendu te suivre._ »

Il la regarde un instant. Peut-être le dernier, la dernière fois qu'ils se voient.

« _Je suis désolé, Ichigo. Je sais qu-  
__- Tu n'es pas responsable, Ryo._ »

Elle sourit. Et, alors qu'elle se détourne pour remonter les escaliers et prévenir les autres, il sentit une larme unique longer sa joue.

Deux heures qu'elles les cherchent sans relâche, malgré la nuit et le froid. Deux heures qui finissent par payer. Ils sont là, tous les trois. Elles s'approchent prudemment, attentives à leurs gestes. Elles les regardent, cherchant une réponse. Mais cette dernière ne vient pas. Le tonnerre gronde et sortant de nulle part, une bête énorme les surprend, les envoyant quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, à terre. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de se remettre, la créature recharge mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose l'échappe de les atteindre. C'est à son tour de valser quelques mètres plus loin. L'une des 5 jeunes filles s'est relevée et a protégé ses amies. Tout son corps tremble et ses larmes menacent de coller. Elle sert fortement son arme. Ses ennemis la regardent, étonnés et plus que surpris. Le plus jeune sourit narquoisement et lancent à ses camarades. Car entre eux, ils ne sont que des « camarades de missions ».

« _Ahah. Elle a la trouille !_ »

Elle l'a entendu. Clairement. Alors, elle inspire un bon coup et hurle.

« _Je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis juste en colère. Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à AUTANT de gens ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Des enfants, vous avez tué des ENF-  
__- Letasu._ »

Elle s'arrête et se retourne. Elle remarque alors qu'elles se sont toutes relevées.

« _Ne dépense pas ton énergie à quelque chose qu'ils ne savent pas faire. On doit avant tout viser notre objectif premier. Les tuer._ »

Elle ravale ses larmes et hoche la tête.

« _Chacune s'occupe de son colis en surveillant d'un œil les autres. Si l'une rencontre des difficultés, on la rejoint pour l'aider_. »

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtent à partir, la plus jeune tend sa main. Les autres sourient tristement et joignent leurs mains.

« _Ca me donne envie de vomir._ »

Elles sursautent, sauf une.

_« T'es nul, Taru-Taru.  
__- QUOI ?_ »

Elle ricane. Il se jette sur elle au moment où le chiméral réapparait. Elles sautent, évitent l'attaque du monstre et se séparent enfin.


	3. III

**Une heure du matin.**  
Les choses n'avancent pas. La créature est puissante, elles ne peuvent rien faire à deux. Juste l'occuper, limiter les dégâts et attendre que les autres aient fini pour se débarrasser de ça. Mais ce que doivent faire les autres est plus dure. Elles le savent. Tuer n'est pas chose aisée, surtout la première fois. Encore moins face à un ennemi qui lui, en a l'habitude. Quand on a déjà les mains maculées de sang, il est plus facile de répéter l'action… Alors elles tiendront le temps qu'il faut.

Taruto et Pudding se battent vraiment, méchamment. Oui, elle pensait pouvoir être son ami. Mais ceci, c'était avant. Elle veut venger ses frères et sœurs, venger tous ceux qui sont morts par leur faute.

Letasu essaie désespérément de comprendre, malgré les propos de Zakuro. Elle veut savoir pourquoi cela a tourné si vite au drame. Mais Pai reste silencieux et enchaîne les coups.

Ichigo et Kisshu. Elle est essoufflée. Après avoir lancé plusieurs attaques et essayé le combat rapproché, elle se rend compte qu'il ne fait qu'éviter les coups. Il ne fait que se défendre et n'a pas attaqué une seule fois. Alors elle s'arrête.

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

Il arque un sourcil.

« _Pourquoi ne m'attaques-tu pas ?_ »

Les larmes lui sont montées. Elle repense au sang, à la douleur, à la tristesse, au vide. Et elle ne peut pas lutter contre ça. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, ne lâche rien malgré le trouble que crée ses larmes. Il resserre la prise sur ses dagues et ferme les yeux un instant. Il aimerait revenir en arrière. Revenir au début de sa mission. Oui, il aimerait. Il resserre davantage en ouvrant les yeux. Oh, il savait que ça allait être dure. Mais à ce point, sûrement pas.

« … _Tu ne veux toujours pas me suivre, Chaton ?_ »

Elle secoue la tête.

« _Non, je ne veux pas, Kisshu._ »

Au loin, une explosion. Ses larmes ruissellent.

« _Mais surtout, je ne _peux_ pas._ »

Elle hoquette. Téléporté derrière elle, il a passé les bras autour de sa taille. Son souffle caresse son cou.

«_ Tu connais mes sentiments Ichigo…_ »

Elle se mord la lèvre à sang, retenant un sanglot plus fort.

« _Si tu m'accompagnes, je_  
- _Arrête… Cesse de _nous_ faire souffrir davantage_. »

Sa respiration se coupe alors qu'il la sent se coller à son torse.

« _Il faut y mettre un terme, Kisshu…_ »

Une larme unique glisse le long de sa joue alors qu'il dépose un baiser dans son cou, relâchant ses bras. Elle inspire un grand coup, sentant alors avec dégout l'odeur du sang. Elle ne sait pas si les filles s'en sortent. Elle ne sait pas s'il serait mieux de combattre ensemble. Elle ne sait pas qui devait survivre - après tout, pourquoi l'un plus qu'un autre ? Elle ne sait plus grand chose. Elle souhaite juste en finir. Alors à l'unisson, leur arme se rencontrent à nouveau, signant le dernier round.


	4. IV

**Six heures zéro quatre.  
**Le ciel pleure le désastre survenu. Une partie de la forêt a brûlé tandis qu'une autre a ses arbres déchiquetés. Le parc est ravagé et les dégâts s'étendent jusqu'à des rues de la ville. Les affrontements ont cessé. Les attaques ne se confrontent plus ; tout est calme, ne reste plus que le bruit de la pluie tombant au sol. Mais l'averse lave difficilement l'odeur du sang toujours présente, incrustée dans la terre, mais aussi dans les habits de chacun…  
Épuisés et n'arrivant plus à faire un seul mouvement, ils sont allongés. Tous, sauf le chiméral animal. La monstrueuse bête invoquée par les aliens est restée sur ses pattes malgré son énorme trou béant au niveau de l'épaule. Pour les autres, les blessures sont peut-être moins importantes mais beaucoup plus nombreuses et leur respiration est très courte, voire devenue malheureusement inexistante.  
Le vent se lève soudainement pour s'arrêter juste après. L'animal se met à grogner puis gémit faiblement.

«_ Je vois que vous avez fait du bon travail. Vous n'êtes plus que quatre !_ »

Vêtu tout de noir, un long manteau sur les épaules, les cheveux en épis et des yeux rouge sang. Ichigo, qui est parvenue à s'asseoir, n'a encore jamais vu ce personnage mais en voyant les oreilles du nouvel arrivant, elle sait que ce n'est pas bon pour elles. Plus loin, elle voit Pai se relever très difficilement pour, une fois debout, faire deux mètres avant de retomber, face contre sol.

« Maître_…_ »

Kisshu serre les dents. Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout, pense-t-il.

« _Bien, je n'aurais pas _davantage_ à me salir les mains._ »

Les deux autres aliens froncent les sourcils, Taruto ne se réveillant plus.

« _J'ai en effet, une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Notre très cher peuple nous a quitté. Ils ont été surpris par un terrible tremblement de terre… _Les pauvres_. Mais soyez sans craindre, vous n'allez pas tarder à les rejoindre !_ »

En entendant ceci, Pai, Kisshu et Ichigo écarquillent les yeux alors que le sourire du maître se fait plus grand et qu'un rire sombre sort de sa gorge... Il plisse les sourcils, agacé par les larmes d'une fillette jaune qu'il voit près du corps d'un des siens. Apparemment, elle a encore la force de pleurer. Il se dirige donc vers elle, les yeux brillants. Ichigo, suivant le mouvement des yeux, comprend très vite.

« _Pudding !_ »

Cette dernière se retourne vers elle, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

«_ Ichi-_  
- _Tu m'as l'air bien triste ma petite… Que dirais-tu d'être soulagée de ta souffrance ?_ »

Elle relève la tête et le voit enfin. La peur envahit son regard, ce qui amuse son opposant. Ichigo tente de se lever mais ses jambes ne veulent pas répondre. Les larmes aux yeux, elle regarde impuissante son amie se faire empoigner par la gorge et soulever.

« _Non, non, non… Pudding !_  
- _Ne t'en fais pas. Ton tour viendra et tu la rejoindras._ »

Alors que l'une se sent vaincue, les bras le long du corps, ses toutes dernières forces l'abandonnant, l'autre ne la quitte pas des yeux, incapable de l'aider. Une main coupe subitement la vue de la spectatrice pendant que son corps bascule légèrement en arrière, s'adossant à un autre corps froid par la pluie et chaud par son sang.

« _Ichigo…_ »

* * *

Normalement, j'aurais aimé finir cette histoire dans ce chapitre. Cependant, à cause de mes cours et d'un blocage certain à l'écriture, je me suis finalement résignée à continuer dans un autre chapitre pour quand j'aurais de nouveau l'inspiration et l'envie.  
J'ai quand même voulu publier la suite que j'avais écrit y'a longtemps maintenant, histoire de faire patienter... Désolée pour l'attente. Et merci à Sheya-chan pour ces review's. Ils m'ont tous fait plaisir - et sourire. Par contre, re-désolée, c'est court...  
A bientôt ~


End file.
